Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of the Cold
1 month after killing Frieza, Gohan and the Hunters go to Earth, deciding to rest and live there. However, Cooler, having found the still living remains of Frieza, plans on destroying Earth and killing Gohan. Characters * Son Gohan: The hero that helped kill Frieza, he is now in control of his Super Level and shares a rivalry with Trunks. Portrayed by Gohan (Teen). * Uub: Gohan's best friend, he has trouble trusting Gohan after his friend became a Hunter. Portrayed by Majuub. * Son Pan: She is currently dating Trunks and still believes that Gohan is good, despite him becoming a Hunter. Giru was destroyed by Cooler, so she relies on physical attacks. Portrayed by Pan. * Trunks: He is now dating Pan, and has a rivalry with her brother Gohan. Portrayed by Trunks (Armor), which was given to him by the Hunters. * Southern Branch of World Trade Organization: The branch of the WTO that is based on Planet Cooler 013 in the Southern Galaxy. Led by Cooler, second-in-command is Salza. ** Cooler Icer: An Icejin that is stronger than Frieza, but more disliked, he is the most powerful member of his family, or so he says. Signature Move is the Supernova. *** Salza: The right hand man of Cooler, he can create a sword from pure Ki Waves as his main weapon. Leads the Armored Squadron. **** Doore: A large idiot that serves as the muscle of the Armored Squadron. Portrayed by Recoome (Alt. Costume). **** Neiz: An energy-wielding alien that works with Salza and Doore as part of the Armored Squadron. Portrayed by Burter (Alt. Costume). *** Mecha Frieza: A half-machine version of Frieza, rescued by his brother after being found, dying, in space. He is weaker and now serves as a slave to Cooler. * Androids 1-10: The first 10 Android Prototypes, created by King Cold's top scientists, they are led by #1. ** Android #1: A cybernetic assassin, he is powerful enough to kill ordinary humans or ordinary Saiyans with one punch. Destroyed by Kakarot. Portrayed by Baby Vegeta. *** Android #2: A powerful warrior who works as #1's right-hand man. Destroyed by Vegeta. Portrayed by Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (Alt. Costume). *** Android #3: A powerful warrior, he was sent to kill Kakarot, but got easily beaten. Portrayed by Dr. Wheelo (Alt. Costume). *** Android #4: A powerful warrior, he tried to destroy Earth with #1, #2, and #5, but was defeated by Kakarot. Portrayed by Cyborg Tao. *** Android #5: A strong warrior, he can endure most attacks, even withstanding Tarble's Self-Destruction Wave, but an enraged Gohan obliterated him. Portrayed by Super Android #13 (Alt. Costume). *** Android #6: A sadistic and powerful assassin, he can easily kill half-Saiyans in one shot. He killed Pan, but was destroyed by Gohan, but he managed to wound Gohan badly Portrayed by Super 17. *** Android #7: A so-called lucky Android, she is vain and tried to kill Pan, but they were too evenly matched, so #6 interfered. She was given a last chance to redeem herself by killing Trunks, but was obliterated instead. Portrayed by Fasha. *** Android #8 (Frank): A kind Android who hates violence, he was meant to kill Kakarot and his family, but befriended them instead. For this, #1 activated Frank' self-destruct mechanism, killing the gentle giant. However, Trunks' mother has plans to rebuild him. Portrayed by Android #8. *** Android #9: A weaker Android, he managed to survive for so long because of his cowardice and backing out of fights. But when only five Androids remained, he was forced to redeem himself by killing Uub, but he was defeated. Portrayed by Android #19 (Alt. Costume). *** Android #10: The weakest Android, relying on guns instead of energy attacks or melee. He fought Piccolo, but was the first to fall. Portrayed by Blue. Episode List 1. The End of the Hunters The Hunters disband and decide to live on Earth after defeating the last Insectivore. However, a new villain plots to take revenge on the hero who killed his brother, and Frieza is back. 2. The World Tournament, Part 1 The ex-Hunters and the former Resistance members enter the World Tournament, as does a few mysterious warriors. Vegeta, Uub, Frank, Zangya, Tarble, Gohan, Trunks, Kakarot, Piccolo, Salza, and Hercule win their matches. 3. The World Tournament, Part 2 The fights continue, and Vegeta, Zangya, Uub, Gohan, and Piccolo win their fights. 4. The World Tournament, Part 3 The tournament ends, and Uub wins. But Cooler's minions ambush him and nearly kill the heroes. 5. The Nightmare King, Part 1 The Nightmare King, whom was thought to have been destroyed by Vegeta in his nightmares, is back, and more powerful than ever! Using Uub and his frustration at Gohan as a medium, the Nightmare King is trying to be revived in a bloody ritual. 6. The Nightmare King, Part 2 The Nightmare King has completely possessed Uub, and the Saiyans and Humans go all-out to stop him and his army of shadows from being released. 7. The Nightmare King, Part 3 Uub is powerless, and the Nightmare King has left him to die. While the final battle starts, Uub has to try and get over his emotions. In the end, Vegeta destroys the Nightmare King. 8. The Attach on Planet Earth Salza and the Armored Squadron attack Earth, but they are too organized for it to be a coincidence when they know everyone of the heroes' attacks. Is there a traitor? 9. Behind Enemy Lines The heroes decide to send in a spy into the ranks of Cooler, sending in the Hunter (Gohan). They learn that the traitor is none other than Turles, brother to Bardock. Gohan barely escapes and reports what he learned to Vegeta, and Bardock goes out to kill his own brother. 10. Old Enemies Mecha Frieza, enraged at how Cooler treats him, decides to head out and assassinate Gohan to gain revenge. The two have their final fight, and Gohan permanently destroys Frieza. 11. Brother Against Brother Bardock and Turles have a showdown, and both go into their Great Ape forms to battle. Turles reveals that he has gained power from Cooler, but Bardock wins and changes back. But Cooler appears and, using his Death Beam, kills the weakened Bardock. 12. The Armored Squadron Cooler sends Salza, Neiz, and Doore to kill the heroes, and the trio takes on Raditz, Nappa, and Yamcha. The fight continues, and the Armored Squadron is eliminated. 13. The Final Fight, Part 1 Cooler moves to kill the heroes by himself, and easily defeats Nappa, Raditz, Pan, and Yamcha. Uub manages to weaken him, but is beaten as well. Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan attack him, beating him. But Cooler reveals a deadly transformation. 14. The Final Fight, Part 2 Cooler, in his new form, beats Vegeta and Gohan both easily. Kakarot and Trunks team up to beat him, but while Trunks is near death, Kakarot gives him some energy, and Trunks powers up and kills Cooler, bringing peace to the Earth. 15. The Androids One month has passed since Cooler's death, and his creations, the Androids, ambush them. With these machines on the loose, the heroes are in trouble. 16. 10 Days Left The heroes meet up with the Androids and they are told that in 10 Days, the Androids will destroy the Earth. 17. 10 Attacks Piccolo tracks down Android #10 and the two fight. In the end, after a brutal battle, #10 falls. 18. Lucky #7 Android #7 attacks the heroes directly, obsessed with her luck. She and Pan have a fight and, for the most part, are evenly matched, until #6 kills Pan from behind. Trunks and Gohan vow to kill the Androids and revive Pan. 19. Android #8, Frank Android #8 is next, but he proves to be a gentle giant, as he was part of the World Tournament, yet doesn't like to fight. He becomes a friend of the heroes, but before he can reveal the Androids' hideout, #1 forces him to self-destruct. 20. Android #7 Tries Her Luck Android #7 is back, and is now the opponent of Trunks, whom easily defeats and destroys her. But the Androids aren't done yet. 21. In Third Place Android #3 attacks, using his powers to easily trump Kakarot. But the Saiyan Warrior pulls out an unknown power and destroys Android #3. 22. Six Androids To Go Android #6 is back and attacks Gohan. He almost kills the Saiyan, but Gohan manages to destroy #6 before losing consciousness. 23. Four Days Left With four days left, the last five Androids are the heroes' top priority. #4, #9, #2, #1, and #5 still remain. In an attempt to gain some glory, #9 ambushes Uub. Attempting to rob him of his energy, #9 is overloaded and destroyed. 24. Running Out of Time There are two days left, and four Androids still live. The heroes make an attempt to find the Androids' Hideout, but is there enough time? 24. The Last Day One day left, and the four Androids have moved from their destroyed base, and now live in the former Tower of Cooler. They make preparations for Doomsday, and set out to attack. 25. Doomsday, Part 1 The four Androids attack, but in one move from #1, Nappa, Raditz, and Yamcha are dead once again, never able to be revived by the Dragon Balls. Piccolo is defeated easily by a single strike from #2. The only fighters left are Kakarot, Gohan, Vegeta, Tarble, Trunks, and Uub, but can they face the Ultimate Android? 26. Doomsday, Part 2 Tarble uses his last power to turn into a Great Ape and injures #5. Mourning the loss of his friend and partner, Gohan goes berserk, finishing 5 in a blind fury. Uub and Trunks are beaten by #1 easily, but they are saved when Gohan uses his energy and absorbs a hit for them. Kakarot destroys #4, while Vegeta faces against #2. In the end, Kakarot and Vegeta must face Android #1. 27. Doomsday, Part 3 The two top Saiyans face off with #1, but as they seem to win #1 transforms, wounding both Kakarot and Vegeta. When they seem to be gaining the upper hand again, #1 turns into an armored warrior and defeats Vegeta, ready to kill him. Kakarot goes into a fury and, using his new Dragon Fist technique, destroys Android #1. Despite the loss of his friends, Kakarot has beaten the Androids. Meanwhile, a new evil entity is being reformed with the aid of an evil wizard. Category:Fan Fiction